


off we sail

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: soonhoonetflix [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, I dont want to spoil, M/M, Titanic - Freeform, Titanic!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Soonyoung’s life has already been planned out the moment he went aboard the unsinkable ship with arranged marriage and stupid elite gatherings. Jihoon won his ship ticket from a poker match and the next thing he knew, he is going back to his hometown with only ten bucks in his pocket.





	off we sail

**Author's Note:**

> i’m crossposting my one shots here so i can have my copy too hehe, enjoy!

“Who are you staring at, Jihoon?” Seungcheol, his best friend who helped him win that poker match, asked him.

Jihoon couldn’t take his eyes off of the man he laid his eyes on the deck above them.

His best friend saw him smile and he just shook his head.

“You are stupid for thinking you stand a chance on a man worth a hundred million dollars like him, Jihoon. He’s way, way out of your league.”

The other quickly looked away when he was brought back to reality by his best friend’s words.

“You’re right,” he sighed. He looked at the man’s fine clothes and he looked at his worn out clothes he stole from an inn he slept in a few days ago.

However, he can’t take his minds off the beautiful yet a glint of sad look in the eyes of the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

 

  
“Don’t do it.” Jihoon took careful steps near the end of the ship where Soonyoung is standing right now, planning to jump off.

“Stay back and shut up! You don’t even know me,” the rich guy hissed.

“If you jump, I jump. I’m a great swimmer you know.”

“You’re crazy.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes and looked back into the water.

Jihoon laughed. “I get that a lot but with all due respect, Sir, I’m not the one standing at the back of a ship. Do you even know what’s down there?”

He saw the other gulp nervously so he continued. “Down there, it’s super cold. The coldness will seep into your skin. It’d feel like a thousand knives piercing through your skin. I doubt a rich guy like you would want that.”

Jihoon sighed in relief when the other finally changed his mind.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Soonyoung said. They’re both sitting on a bench, watching the stars above them. Only the calming sound of the waves and the roaring engine of the ship can be heard.

Jihoon just looked at him. Soonyoung felt the stares it so he immediately added, “I know you’re judging me like...why did he even think of that stupid idea. He’s so damn rich and he has this beautiful fiance. He has everything...”

The other chuckled. “Of course not. I’m actually thinking what the hell happened to you that led you to that decision of taking your own life.”

The rich guy averted his gaze and looked at the vast sea in front of them. “Everything. My life and everything in it. My life is a fucking joke, you know. When you have every material thing in your hands, it comes with a price of having your heart empty.

Jihoon shrugged. “Then what about me? I only have ten bucks in my pocket but I managed to bag a ticket to my hometown.”

Soonyoung looked at him incredulously. “No way?”

“Yes way.” He fished the ten bucks from his pocket and showed it to the other. “My life is an even bigger joke.”

“Well, at least, you have your freedom. Mine’s a whole prison. I’m stucked with this marriage and...” He sighed.

“Let me just ask you, do you love the girl?” Jihoon asked. He saw Soonyoung arched his eyebrow.

“What kind of nonsense question is that?”

“What’s wrong? I just asked you if you love the girl.”

Soonyoung looked at him, pissed.

“Are we really having this conversation? I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. Now answer me, do you love her?”

Soonyoung stood up, fed up with the other’s question. He’s so pissed off because he can’t answer it. “Well, nice meeting you, Mr. Lee. I’m Kwon Soonyoung and we are not so having this conversation right now. Bye.” He started walking away but he remembered something. “Wait, this is my part of the ship. You go away.”

Jihoon smirked and raised his both hands. “Whoa, whoa. I didn’t know asking such question can make you so mad. I just breathe?”

The rich guy looked at the other. He’s lying. He really didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want their conversation to finish so he tried diverting the topic.

“What’s that?” He pointed his lips to the thing Jihoon is holding on his right arm.

“These are my drawings.”

He sat again then grabbed the thing from Jihoon’s arms. When he opened it, he saw different drawings of naked women.

He blushed. “So, you’re an artist?”

The other shrugged. “I do it for a living.”

“You must like this girl.” Soonyoung pointed to the girl he noticed Jihoon always draws.

The other man just chuckled. “I just like her hands. Look at this.”

Soonyoung didn’t know why but he felt relieved. He exhaled another sigh of relief when Jihoon shyly added, “And besides, I like guys.”

 

The next two days of their trip were spent with Jihoon and Soonyoung sneaking out of their respective cabins to secretly meet and talk about random things.

“You know this guy.” Jihoon pointed to the man on one of his drawings. “He’s Sir Joshua Hong. He always goes to this bar wearing all those expensive watch and necklace. People are judging him but I can see that his eyes are just lonely. When we talked, I confirmed that he’s waiting for his love. I wonder if he already stopped today.”

“Jihoon, I like you,” Soonyoung suddenly blurted out. “I like you and the way you see people.”

The other just smiled at him, “Well, I see you.”

That’s when Soonyoung suddenly grabbed his hand and took Jihoon into his room.

He showed a golden necklace to Jihoon. Apparently, he’s supposed to give this to his fiance. But for now, he’ll be needing this for something else.

“Jihoon, I want you to draw me like one of your french girls.”

The artist nodded. “Wearing this?” He asked.

  
Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “Wearing this.”

“Okay.”

“Only this.”

Jihoon’s eyes grew wide. He let out a shaky “okay.” as he flopped down on the chair and prepared his materials.

A few minutes later, Soonyoung went out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the necklace only. It made Jihoon blush so hard.

He tried to compose himself and directed the rich guy to lie down on the couch. The other saw his red ears. He let out a soft chuckle.

“Like what you see, Jihoon?”

The other tried to maintain his composure. “You’re gonna have to look at me, Soonyoung. Eyes on me only, okay?”

“My eyes has always been set on you, Mr. Lee.” He teased.

Jihoon started drawing his favorite model, the movements of his hand careful drawing the love of his life.

When he finally finished, Soonyoung wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked towards the artist to look at his drawing.

It’s perfect.

“Tell me how you do that self-control,” Soonyoung whispered on Jihoon’s ears.

The latter chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on the other’s lips.

“I’m very professional. And besides, it’s very inappropriate to do that here in your luxurious room, Mr. Kwon.” He smirked.

Soonyoung badly wants to erase that smirk off his face so he tugged the other’s hand and led him to the part of the ship where the cargoes are.

They saw a carriage in there. Jihoon went to the driver’s seat. “Where to, Sir?”

Soonyoung pulled him from behind and made him sit on his lap. “To the stars.”

He kissed Jihoon full on the lips. Jihoon’s hand started snaking into the other’s waist. The taller’s tongue seek for entrance and his mouth gladly made way for him.

For the both of them, it’s the happiest night of their lives.

They whispered promises of running far away, a new life when they finally reached their destination.

They were making out on their usual bench, under the stars when the unsinkable ship hit an iceberg.

Everyone started to panic. Ocean water slowly found it’s way inside the ship.

Jihoon’s grip on Soonyoung’s hand tightened. They looked into each other’s eyes, reassuring themselves that everything will be alright as they tried to find a life boat.

Screams and cries can be heard everywhere. The life boats prioritized upperclass people.

They saw how people discriminated between the rich and the poor. They can’t help but feel their heart clench at the pitiful sight.

All the lights on the ship started turning off. They quickly ran into the other end because the other half is already sinking.

“No matter what, don’t let go, okay?” Jihoon told Soonyoung. The latter just nodded. He’s worried but Jihoon’s hand is calming him.

No matter what happens, as long as he’s with the love of his life, he’d gladly accept his destiny.

“When I jump, you jump, okay? Do you trust me, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked him.

“I trust you more than myself, Jihoon.”

They both jumped into the water before the other half of the ship totally sinks.

Soonyoung is gasping for air when he felt strong limbs pulling him to go up.

What Jihoon said the first time they met is really true. The cold water pierced his skin like a thousand knives. They’re both trembling when jihoon found a wood debris.

“I-I can’t do this, Jihoon. I-It’s so cold.”

  
“D-Don’t say that. We can do this together. We’re gonna run away remember? Your new life. We’re gonna adopt two kids,” Jihoon barely managed to say with his chin quivering.

Soonyoung is slowly closing his eyes.

“I-I love you,” he said as he held Jihoon’s hand.

“I-I love you more.” He saw Jihoon’s eyes closing too.

Before passing out, he saw a flash of light near them and muffled shouts from someone.

 

Soonyoung woke up and saw a white ceiling above him. He felt a warm blanket draped all over his body.

“Jihoon!”

He forced his body to stand up and looked frantically for his man. His tears are already streaming down his face as he look for the other like a mad man.

He felt his knees getting wobbly when he saw the other’s body on one of the hospital bed. He’s still unconscious.

He walked towards Jihoon and kissed his forehead. “Thank God. Oh my God. I thought I lost you,” he said, his tears streaming down his face.

Someone tapped his shoulder. He looks like a soldier or a cop. He’s holding a pen and a clipboard.

“You’re both survivors from Titanic, right? Can we get your names?”

“I’m Soonyoung.”

“Lee Soonyoung,” he corrected. “And this my husband, Lee Jihoon,” he quickly answered.

Jihoon slowly opened his eyes. Soonyoung engulfed him in a hug again.

Both of them smiled as they think of the future ahead of them. The promises of a new life and two adopted kids with a story of Titanic to tell their grandchildren.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i’m getting war flashbacks~
> 
> see more of my works at: 
> 
> twt: @soonderehoon


End file.
